Start Spreadin' the News
by rockhotch31
Summary: This is another installment in my continuing stories of my OC Zach Hotchner. It involves the Hotchner family as I've written them in this universe, David Rossi of course, the team plus significant others and special guests. And maybe a question and a red rose.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: You all knew I was going to do this. But did you really, really honestly think I'd tack it onto the end of a story that was mainly about baseball?**

 **The next step in this universe needs, deserves better than that. And I am bound and determined to do it right. I just hope I do this much anticipated story right in all you readers' eyes.**

 **Yet, as I wrote this story and loved doing it, the back of my tiny brain thought of three very special people. Don't get me wrong: I know many of you have supported this character. However three have supported this storyline from day one with their encouragement and kind words: HxChick and our mutual friend, the OK Teacher. I dedicate this one to the both of you. The third person, I'll get to in a sec.**

 **And yes, you will get a chapter a day; this story is completely written. That's the way I roll; with my usual codicil about the FF gremlins. Why they always show up when I'm posting a story is beyond my understanding.**

 **All rights to the** _ **Criminal Minds**_ **characters belong to Mark Gordon Productions, CBS and ABC Studios.**

 ***Knightly bow* Yup, the third is Thn0715 my mentor!**

Chapter 1

The preparations were already underway for David Rossi's annual Labor Day picnic and blowout the Sunday of the holiday weekend. Zach and Aaron had been over the day before to add their picnic table from home to his large patio. Beth sent along the homemade ice cream mixture in its container to put in Dave's extra fridge following Hannah's recipe that Zach had in his mother's cookbook. Mike and Caleb Greystone arrived about the same time to add their family's table as well. Dave's catering service arrived a bit later to add three more tables and chairs.

Rossi smiled as his pool cleaning service arrived to do their job as he headed into his massive glass-enclosed shower. He would attend Father Jimmy's eleven o'clock Mass later that morning. _I won't have to listen to him hammer me over the head when he's here later_ Dave smiled to himself.

JJ, stirring up Spence's favorite peanut butter Rice Krispie bars, looked out from her kitchen and smiled. Will, sitting in the recliner in the living room, had Henry in his lap. Henry was holding his baby brother Micah in his arms, giving him his mid-morning bottle. Sandy Jareau smiled at the scene as well, putting the younger boys' favorite M&M bars in the oven. "You are Caleb's new best friend mom," JJ smiled.

Spencer Reid was typing on his laptop his hand-written latest article to be published. Garcia finally convinced him to use it. His high school learned typing skills quickly came back to him. He paused to look at his wristwatch and then the post it note to what he needed to bring to the party with a smile.

Derek Morgan was on a leisurely morning run with a growing older Clooney. "Work my legs out boy," Derek said. "My arms will get the workout later today." Derek knew Beth's ice cream mixture would need his strong arms that afternoon in Rossi's old fashion ice cream maker. _I'll have to run extra tomorrow to burn off that goodness_.

In the kitchen of he and Savannah's home, Fran added the final ingredients to her cake mix and winked at Savannah. "It's Zach's favorite," she smiled.

"I know it's his mom's recipe," Savannah smiled, putting together the Asian cabbage salad the team all loved. "I'm using Haley's recipe for this," she nodded at the bowl. Fran smiled.

Garcia, in her kitchen, was her usually whirling dervish, putting together her pasta and veggie salad. "Kevin, are the black olives drained?"

"Yes plum cheeks," he smiled, handing the glass container to her.

Penelope gingerly sliced them. Kevin looked at her. "Knives aren't my thing; you know how much of their total destruction I see on my screens."

Kevin kissed her cheek. "You're doing fine; take your time," he smiled.

Aaron, Beth and Jack got into Aaron's vehicle, having just attended Father Jimmy's nine o'clock Mass. The family had complete buy-in in juggling their different faiths in attending church services.

Zach did the same thing, sitting with Caleigh and her family at St. Andrew's Lutheran nine-thirty service, having spent the night in the Greystone home, nestled up to Caleigh, snoring in her ear. Pastor Hartwig, St. Andrew's minister, had become a Zach favorite as well.

At Jessica Brooks' townhouse, she and Hannah worked together on the deviled eggs that Zach loved so much. Grandpa John, no slouch in the kitchen, was finely dicing the onion that would go into the two pounds of hamburger that he would soon make into patties to be grilled later. Derek would supply the same amount, with Fran making the patties. Jack and Zach's favorite strawberry Jell-O, along with Henry, Reid and Kevin's Orange Jell-O with bananas, was already in the fridge.

Sean, having worked the early night shift at the restaurant Saturday, shook his head at the dismal New Jersey countryside along the tracks of the Acela that was taking him to DC and thought back. A week earlier, the master chef slapped him on the shoulder as Sean looked at the two week schedule. "I did that on purpose Sean," he smiled. "You're off Sunday and we're closed Monday. Sneak down for a quick weekend with your family," he broadly smiled. "You deserve it working as much as you have since June."

Jack smiled at Aaron in his rearview mirror. "What's the plan dad?"

Aaron smiled. "We go home and change quick; then go get Uncle Sean at the Huntington Station."

"After that Jack," Beth added, turning in her front seat to smile at him "we all head to Uncle Dave's to make the fruit salad. So you get your backpack ready for the day," she smiled.

Jack thought for a second. "Don't Zach and Caleigh usually help out with that?"

Aaron looked at Jack in the mirror. "They're both good buddy," he smiled. "But Uncle Sean brings his 'A' game. We'll be done in an hour; Zach and Caleigh can have their time together."

Jack beamed. "Sounds like a plan to me dad."

-00CM00-

Caleigh and Zach changed from their church clothes and went into Rachel's kitchen. Zach grabbed the bag of ten pounds of potatoes from the garage and brought them in as Caleigh reached into the drawer for the potato peeler. Zach looked at her with a smile, putting the bag of spuds on the counter. He pulled a peeler out of his cargo shorts pocket. "I brought it from home," he smiled, kissing Caleigh. "Let's get at it."

Rachel walked into her kitchen, looking at the two of them and the growing mound of potatoes they had peeled. "I think you've got some dicing to do," Zach smiled.

She looked at Zach. "I really can't add some chopped onion to it?"

Zach smiled and pulled Rachel to his side. "Do you want me to eat your potato salad or not?"

"But you'll eat the burgers with onion in them," Caleigh asked.

"They're cooked; not raw," Zach defended.

Rachel laughed, grabbing a chopping knife from the cutting block. "You and that pesky stomach of yours; I only do this because your mom babied your stomach," she smiled, grabbing a cutting board from the cabinet.

"And maybe you loves me," Zach beamed, kissing her cheek.

Rachel giggled, spreading two fingers barely apart. "Just that much," she smiled. Caleigh and Zach laughed.

Rachel turned serious and looked at Zach. "How's Beth with that?" Zach looked at her. "You and Jack not calling her mom."

Zach smiled at her. "That's the wonderful woman my dad married. She knows Jack and I have a mom and it's not her. And what mom did to protect us. She totally respects that," he said. "And has full buy-in. She knows neither of us can call her mom. That's why Jack and I love her so much; she's isn't into titles; it's all about the love. And Beth knows how much Jack and I love her and respect her," he smiled more.

Rachel rubbed his shoulder, grabbing a peeled potato. "You're good Zach," she proudly smiled.

"So is Beth," Zach proudly smiled. He felt his cell buzz in his pocket. Quickly wiping his hands on a paper towel he tore off, he pulled it out, looked, smiled and answered it. "Hey Uncle Dave; what's up," he said, putting the call on speaker.

"Zach I'm two minutes away from church so just listen. A big report of mine that needs to be at the JEdgar building start of business Tuesday I forgot to sign. The weekend agent noticed it, she called Anderson, and he called me. Since you're going to be heading over from Caleigh's to my place, would you mind swinging down to Dale City to meet Anderson half way and pick up the damn thing? I'll get my courier service to get it back to the BAU by tomorrow morning so it can be sent out. I'll pay you for the gas."

"You don't need to pay for the gas Uncle Dave," Zach smiled at Caleigh and Rachel. "Text me Brian's number during Father Jimmy's homily that you'll partially listen to," he said, winking at the two, "and we'll set a time to meet."

"Thanks Zach," Dave said.

"Just make sure you repent for all your sins Uncle Dave," Zach said.

"Yeah right," Dave growled, ending the call.

Rachel laughed. "For as much as he means to your family and how much you love him, you do enjoy working him over."

Zach kissed her. "That's why he's Uncle Dave," he devilishly smiled.

"Brian isn't coming to Dave's party," Caleigh asked.

"No," Zach said, shaking his head. "He's meeting up with some of his college buddies."

Fifteen minutes later, Rachel tested one of the diced chunks of potatoes she had boiling. "They're ready," she said, putting the cover back on the large pot and shut the heat off under them. "They just need to be drained, and then put in the freezer to cool."

"I got it," Zach said, pulling open a drawer, pulling out two hotpads. He grabbed the two handles of the pan, lifted it and moved to the sink.

"I've got the lid Zach," Rachel said. They got the potatoes drained.

Zach's cellphone went off in his pocket. "Do you want me to get that," Caleigh asked him.

Zach shook his head. "That's just Uncle Dave's text; it can wait."

Caleb, drinking a large glass of lemonade after just finishing cutting the grass said, "You've done that before Zach."

Zach looked over his shoulder as he gave the pan one more shake to get the last of the water out. "It's not my first county fair Bub," he smiled.

Rachel grabbed a large plastic tub and set it in the sink. "Empty them in there Zach please."

"Yes ma'am," he smiled.

Rachel covered the container and handed it to Caleb. "Can you put that in the freezer downstairs please?"

"Got it mom," Caleb smiled, setting his glass on the counter and then grabbing the container.

Zach looked at Caleigh. "Are you ready to go to Dave's?" She shook her head. "Then you get your stuff together while I connect up with Brian." He looked at Rachel. "What time you heading to Dave's?"

"I should be ready to go one-thirty. I want to get there and help Beth, Jessica and Hannah."

Zach smiled. "Uncle Sean will be there; he's got a couple days off. I'm sure he'll help out."

Rachel smiled. "You go make your call."

Caleigh smiled. "I'll get ready; Zach is your bag packed?"

"Yeah, it's all set," he smiled. He handed her the peeler Rachel had just washed. "Just throw that in on top. Dad and Beth are bringing my swimsuit with them," he said, heading for the back porch to call Anderson.

Caleigh came out of her room fifteen minutes later to see Zach and Caleb sprawled out on the couch, their long legs and bare feet across the table in front of the couch, watching the pre-game show for Nationals broadcast. "Make yourself at home Zach," she laughed, recognizing the scene from his lair.

"Learned that long ago babe," he smiled.

"What time are we meeting Brian?"

"One o'clock at Old Millroad Park. And yes, I know where it is to answer your next question," he smiled at her. Caleigh stuck her tongue out at him and headed into the kitchen to see if she could help her mom.

Tom, sitting in his recliner watching the TV as well, laughed at the exchange. "Just keep staying two steps ahead of her Zach."

Zach looked at Caleb. "That's a fulltime job."

"Word bro," Caleb said, sharing a fist bump with Zach.

###

 **A/N: Patience is a virtue folks. And I told you at the top I want to do this right. Hang on to your undies. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the favorite and following alerts as well as the reviews. I really appreciate the support. And thank you to everyone that are simply taking the time to read. I appreciate that just as much.**

 **You can let go of your undies. ;)**

 **Btw, I haven't felt this nervous over a chapter going up since my first story.**

 ***sets out aforementioned Kleenex box***

Chapter 2

Zach and Caleigh enjoyed small talk as Zach drove south on I-95. The weather was absolutely beautiful and they had the windows partially down. They sang along with some of the 80's tunes that Zach had on the radio station in the truck. Zach turned the radio to almost blaring volume as _Born in the U.S.A._ come on. They sang with gusto matching The Boss. Caleigh laughed at the people in the other cars looking at them. "They obviously aren't Springsteen fans," she smiled at Zach, almost shouting. Zach laughed as well, noticing the looks.

The song finished, Zach turned the radio down and took the exit into Dale City. Caleigh looked at him. "Do you have the directions to the park on your phone?"

"Nope," Zach said, tapping his temple. "I've already got them memorized," he said, smiling at her. Five minutes later, he pulled up to the curb at the north end of a park. Shutting his truck off, he opened the door and looked at Caleigh. "You coming along?"

"Do I need to," she asked. "You're just meeting Brian."

"Come on," Zach smiled. "It's a gorgeous day and a big park." Caleigh opened her door as well and they both got out. Stepping onto the sidewalk, Zach took Caleigh's hand and they started to walk through the park.

Caleigh looked off in the distance. "Where are you meeting Brian?"

"He said he was going to park at the south end. It's easier for him to get there with the one way streets in town." Caleigh nodded and walked more with Zach as they lazily strode the sidewalk that wound its way through the large city park.

The sidewalk took them around a grove of trees in the middle of the park. They smiled at the kids playing in the treehouses the city had built there. They rounded the corner, getting past the trees. Caleigh looked up and said, "Oh my God Zach. That's the hospital your dad was in. This is the park where we played with Jack."

Zach smiled, swinging her hand a bit. "Remember Becca?" They both stopped.

Caleigh brightly smiled, looking at him. "How could I forget her? You gave Becca her first kiss from a boy," she laughed, nudging his chest with her shoulder. She squeezed his hand. "I was sorta jealous," she laughed more.

Zach laughed and then seriously looked at the hospital; Caleigh noticed. He nodded at it. Caleigh looked. "That's where I knew I would love you forever," he smiled, taking her into his muscular arms. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you Caleigh; I love you," he said, looking deeply into her eyes. "I don't know where baseball is going to take me and honestly, it could be a long, rough road." Caleigh looked at him. "But I want you at my side. Will you make that journey with me?" Caleigh's eyes welled with tears. "I've talked with your dad and he approves," Zach smiled, bending down to one knee. "I'll say it again. I love you with my heart and soul. Will you marry me?"

Overwhelmed, Caleigh looked at him, with a tear running down her cheek. Zach stood up and wiped it away with a smile. "I'll support you and love you forever," Caleigh said, wiping away another a loose tear on her face.

"So that's a yes?"

"Yes," Caleigh shouted. Zach pulled her into his arms, kissing her. Zach ended the kiss, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a white handkerchief and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond engagement ring. "I've had this for four months," he confessed, taking the ring and shoving the handkerchief in his pocket. "I love you so much, I wanted this moment to be special," he said. Caleigh wiped away tears. "It just seemed like things, life," Zach stammered, "kept getting in the way." He looked at her, shaking his head. "But I think someone that guides my life, our lives," he smiled, looking intently into her eyes, "sorta had a better plan. I just went with it," he said, sliding the ring on her finger.

Caleigh looked at the gold ring with the flower shaped cluster of round diamonds and the additional channel set diamonds in the ring's shank as Zach slide it to the bottom of her ring finger. "It's beautiful Zach," she cried, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Zach pulled her off the ground to hug her tightly. "She said yes," he shouted. A number of people walking through the park stopped and applauded.

Caleigh laughed in his arms. "Let me down you ding dong."

"I'm the happiest man in the world and you call me a ding dong," he kidded, letting her slide down to her feet.

Caleigh wrapped her arms around his chest. "Yes I am," she said, looking at him. "Because I'm the happiest and luckiest lady in the world right now," she shouted as well. That got more applause.

Zach pulled her tightly to him and they stood motionless, enjoying a kiss and then the moment holding each other. A minute or two later, Caleigh, still wrapped in Zach's arms her head against his neck, felt someone poking a gentle finger into her back a couple of times. She let go of Zach and looked to see a couple, standing arm in arm, beaming at them. Her brain cognitively remembered the faces but with the fog of what just happened, she couldn't remember where. There were three more soft pokes into her back.

Caleigh turned more, her left arm still around Zach and looked down at a smiling red-headed little girl with an arm behind her back. The girl smiled. "Remember me?"

"Becca," Caleigh cried, crouching down.

Becca pulled her arm from behind her back and produced a single long-stemmed red rose with a white, lacy ribbon wrapped around the stem underneath the flower. "Zach asked me to give this to you," she brightly smiled.

"Thank you sweetheart," Caleigh said, accepting the rose.

"Can I give you a hug Caleigh," Becca asked, smiling.

Caleigh pulled Becca into her arms, crying more. "Thank you so much Becca for making this moment even more special," she said, hugging her.

Zach smiled at Becca's parents. "You two will never know how much this means to us," he said, shaking Becca's father hand.

"Zach, we are honored to be part of this," he smiled. "Congratulations."

Zach crouched down as well. Becca looked at him as Caleigh let her go. "I get to give you your first engagement kiss," she smiled, pecking his cheek. Zach pulled her into a hug. "We're even," she giggled in his ear. They all laughed as Zach gently hugged Becca.

He let her go and he and Caleigh stood up. "Caleigh, this Anna and Mark Thornton," he smiled.

Anna pulled Caleigh into a hug. "Congratulations Caleigh," she said, letting her go, looking at her. "You two were so precious and special with Becca here that day; especially considering what you were going through then. When Zach contacted us, we just had to be here." She gave Zach a hug as well. "Thank you for letting us be a part of this special moment for you two."

Caleigh rubbed Zach's arm. "How did you find them?" She thought for a second. "Never mind; Garcia," she smiled.

"Oh hell no," Zach said and then blushed a bit. "Sorry Becca." She giggled. "I love her to pieces; but that blabber mouth would have alerted the entire unit including dad."

Caleigh looked at him. "So how?"

"Do you remember Dot?" Caleigh looked at him. "The day aide for patients' families that was so nice to us while dad was in surgery?" Caleigh smiled at the memory. "I contacted her; she found someone in the hospital's IT department that would help me," he smiled.

"We're glad you did," Mark smiled. He looked at Zach. "Give me your phone." Zach smiled, handing it to him.

Caleigh held her rose in her left hand so her engagement ring was visible as Zach wrapped her in his arms. Mark took the picture, smiling at the result. He took another one with the two of them, kneeling down with Becca. Handing Zach's phone back to him, Caleigh exchanged Facebook and email contacts with the couple. "Congratulations again you two," Anna smiled. Zach and Caleigh waved at them as the family walked off.

Walking to the truck hand in hand, they talked with Zach holding the hand that her new ring was on. "Becca would be neat to have as our flower girl," Zach smiled. Caleigh nodded her approval with a huge smile. They walked some more and then Caleigh stopped in her tracks, tugging Zach's hand. "Uncle Dave was in on this," she asked with a smile. "The handkerchief with the initials DSR?"

"Of course he was," Zach beamed.

-00CM00-

Driving to Dave's mansion, Zach took a detour.

Caleigh gently placed her rose on Haley's headstone. "Thank you Haley. I love you," she said, wrapping her arms around Zach. Zach did the same to her. On a windless day, a gentle, warm breeze wafted around them.

Looking to the heavens, Zach smiled. "Thanks mom," he smiled; then kissed Caleigh's cheek.

###

 **A/N: I hope I did this right; especially for 'Sconnie sister Hxchick and my OK teacher; you too Tigger. Hugs and luvs to you all.**

 **Becca and Dot are from my story** _ **Old Wounds and Scars**_ **. While Hotch was having his surgery, Dot chased the kids (hehehe back then) out to get some fresh air. They met Becca, in a body cast around her hips and upper legs, out getting some sunshine with her parents.**

 ***Knightly bow* Thanks for advice the last day of May babe. My fingers ran with my heart. I slept with a smile on my face that night.**

 **Ooooo, I almost forgot: he went to Zale's. That's the tag line in a series of TV commercials for Zale's jewelry stories here in the States. I found a picture of the ring I envisioned for Caleigh on their website. If you want to see it, go to their website (Zales dot com) and search for ½ CT. T.W. Diamond Flower Bridal Set in 10K Gold. And sorry, I'm an OCD person; I need visuals.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you everyone!**

 **And yes, Big Dog, aka Uncle Dave always has a plan.**

 ***points* The Kleenex box is in its usual place. Just in case. ;)**

Chapter 3

Aaron looked at his watch. "Aaron," Beth asked, rubbing his bicep as he locked the last leaf into Dave's nook dining table.

"Zach and Caleigh should have been here by now," he said with a bit of worry. Dave had explained to them what they were doing for him. Aaron bought the story. The rest in the nook area, Caleigh's parents with Mike now there, Haley's family and Sean looked at them. Rachel and Jess were talking over how to organize the table for the huge buffet of food while Sean prepared the lunch counter for the appetizers. Beth had made her crabmeat, shrimp sauce and cream cheese platter. Rachel brought a bacon flavored cheddar cheese ball and Sean started to expertly put the crackers around both of them. Mike looked at Sean. "Hand me a cracker please." Sean complied, smiling.

"Really," Hannah asked, feigning anger at him putting her hands on her hips as Mike took a scoop of the crabmeat concoction.

"Grandma," he smiled. "I worked the overnight shift. This is breakfast." Hannah laughed at him and Mike grabbed another cracker Sean handed him. Tom and John, sitting at the counter with Mike, smiled at each other with Mike calling Hannah "grandma". Jack and Caleb were watching the Nationals game in Dave's den. Dave had gone into the den as well.

Jess smiled at the scene and then looked at her brother-in-law. "Aaron, they've got some time to themselves. Let them enjoy it."

Dave walked into the kitchen, hearing the last part of the conversation. "I'm sure they're fine Aaron," he smiled. "Relax."

Mudg, in the den with boys, woke from his nap and sprang to his feet. He raced through the nook, his tail wagging and stood in the back entry sending out one of his mighty barks. Dave smiled. "That's gotta be them."

"Dave," Mike asked.

"As many times as Zach has come here to pick up Mudgie when we get called out on a case, he knows the sound of Zach's truck. And Zach always parks in the back by the garage." Just then Mudg noticed the couple approaching through the door window and happily barked more, wagging his tail.

Caleigh and Zach came in the door and rubbed down Mudg. His strong tail banged against the doorframe heading into the kitchen enjoying the loves. Caleigh rubbed his sweet spot.

Mike looked at John and winked. "I think Mudg just moaned," he joked.

"You don't like your sweet spot rubbed," Zach joked as they walked in.

"Don't go there bro," Mike growled. "Not in mixed company." Everyone laughed.

Dave looked at Zach. He noticed the twinkle in Zach's eye and smiled. "You get the job done?"

"Here's your file Uncle Dave," he said, pulling up Caleigh's left hand. The area erupted. Caleb and Jack looked at each other and raced in to see Caleigh hugging her mom as Aaron reached Zach. Sean put his arm around Hannah's shoulder, smiling at her. Beth and Tom were waiting their turn.

"What's going on," Jack asked.

"Zach and Caleigh got engaged," Sean and Mike said together.

Caleb looked at Jack. "It's about time," they both deadpanned together.

Tom starting to pull Caleigh into a hug laughed. Beth, already hugging Zach laughed as well. "Dad wait," Caleigh said, looking him in the eye. The room quickly quieted. "Zach told me he talked to you and you approved."

Tom smiled at her. "My only daughter, you are going to marry an honorable man," he said, kissing her cheek. "He asked me if I and your mom would approve." He pulled her into a tight hug. "I told him it would be my greatest honor to walk you down the aisle to his waiting hand," he said in her ear. That set off another round of Caleigh's tears of happiness. "Sweetheart, don't cry," Tom said.

"I'm just so happy daddy," Caleigh said into his neck. That started all the waterworks on the rest of the ladies.

Caleb nudged Jack. "I'm sooooo out of here," he said, rolling his eyes.

"So am I," Jack said. They took one step towards the den, did a one-eighty and raced to them, with everyone laughing. Zach pulled Jack into a hug and Caleb nearly buried Caleigh in his. "I'm so happy for you Z-man," Jack said, squeezing his brother's neck. Aaron pulled Beth to him, smiling at her.

"I'm happy for me JP," Zach said, holding him close. He let Jack down.

"Switch," Caleb smiled.

After they finally received all of their family's congratulations and hugs, Caleigh looked at Dave, who was standing off to the sidelines, his arm around Jack. Caleigh walked to him. "I don't know what to say to you," she said, wiping a tear away.

"You don't need to say anything Caleigh," Dave softly said, pulling her into a hug. "I know how much you love Zach. That's good enough for me." After kissing her cheek, he let her go to look at Zach. Caleigh kissed Dave's cheek and pulled Jack to her.

Zach shook his head. "Thank you seems so trivial right now," he started. Zach's eyes welled with tears. Caleigh wiped away the one that was already racing down his cheek as Jack smiled.

Dave took Zach's chin in his hands. "Zach, my boy…" Dave said, choking up a bit, "my pride and my joy." Aaron and Beth shared a smile.

"I love you Uncle Dave. Thanks for being there for me. Again," Zach said, pulling Dave into a hug.

"I love you," Dave said.

"I know Caroline and Erin are hugging mom right now," Zach whispered into Dave's ear. Dave squeezed him tighter picturing that moment.

When they let go, Zach wiped a tear and looked at Dave. "Caleigh and I have already talked. There will be no traditional toasts from the people that will stand up for us. You're doing the toast." Dave beamed.

Jessica looked at them with a smile. "So do you two have anybody in mind to stand up for you?"

Caleigh shook her head, wiping away a tear. "Aunt Jess, please don't. I'm so overwhelmed right now, I can't even think about that." Everyone laughed.

"But we do have a date picked out," Zach smiled. Everyone eagerly looked at him. "You all better not be doing anything November twelfth next year." Everyone smiled.

"I think I'm working that day," Mike zinged, winking at Sean.

"Yeah, I'll probably be busy as well," Sean added with a smile. The grouped laughed.

"I can tell you this," Caleigh smiled. "We've got our flower girl already lined up." She and Zach told the story of how they met Becca and the special surprise she gave Caleigh. Zach passed around his phone with the picture of the three of them.

Beth put her around Zach's waist and looked at Caleigh. "Where's your rose sweetheart?"

Zach pulled her tightly to him and kissed her forehead, looking at her. "You already know." Beth smiled, nodding. "Mom's holding it." Beth hugged him. Hannah pulled Aaron to her side as John rubbed his shoulder.

-00CM00-

The tears of happiness and remembrance shed, the group stood around the nook, talking and laughing. Sean and Mike did some bartending. As they joked, they all heard a bunch of car doors slamming.

Dave looked at his watch and smiled at Aaron. "When I say three, they're right on time," he winked.

"Your team," Mike said, looking at Aaron, "are moochers like me," he laughed. Aaron laughed as well, walking out the door with Mike.

Dave grabbed Zach and Caleigh. "Not so fast you two; get into my study." Zach looked at him. "Humor me Zach and disappear." He smiled at the two of them. "And take some downtime; you two need it." Zach smiled and took Caleigh's hand, taking her to Dave's recommendation.

Everyone filtered out to meet the team and their relatives coming into the backyard. They all smiled as Derek, Savannah and Fran appeared, followed by Penelope and Kevin. The LaMontagne family walked in with Will carrying Micah in his car seat. He set Micah down next to Hannah sitting underneath the umbrella of Dave's patio table and gently pulled him out after loosening the safety straps. He handed Micah to Hannah's waiting arms with a smile. "He's all yours Hannah," Will smiled. "I gotta go to the car to get our cooler."

"Thank you Will," Hannah beamed. John looked over her shoulder, smiling and putting his index finger into Micah's hand. Micah griped it, snuggling to Hannah while still soundly sleeping. The LaMontagne cooler soon joined the others lining the garage.

Beth, Jess and Rachel helped the ladies get all the food into the kitchen with Caleb, Mike and Jack doing the heavy lifting. Coming back out, they all noticed Spencer Reid walking into the backyard. "Sorry, I'm late," he smiled, with a wave. "I had to make a detour over to Dulles." Just then Emily appeared, smiling at all of them.

"And thank god, he finally got a different car," she joked.

After sharing hugs with the entire team, Aaron introduced Emily to Caleigh's family. "So where are they," she asked, looking around. Emily had meet Caleigh when Zach first started to date her; she left soon after to re-join Interpol.

Dave covertly hit the remote in his pocket for his sound system in the den he had wired to speakers into the backyard. His oldies rock music gave way to the brassy notes of the introduction of _New York, New York_ , the volume turned up a bit. Micah stirred in Hannah's arms as Emily was smiling at him with JJ standing next to her. Emily looked up. "What the hell Jayje?" JJ shrugged.

Zach, in Dave's study with Caleigh, winked at her. "I think that's our cue," he smiled.

As they walked out the door onto Dave's patio area, Frank Sinatra crooned _Start spreadin' the news….._ Dave paused the music. Everyone went silent.

Zach smiled with his arm around Caleigh as she held up her ring hand.

###

 **A/N: To quote my favorite Italian CM character: "dat's how you do dat." ;)**

" **Stand up for" means the maid/matron of honor and best man. Before any of you ask, I've already envisioned that it will be Lisa and Pete.**

 **Luvs and hugs to you all. Thanks for luvs back. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'll say it again: patience is a virtue. Aaron does have something to say about all of this.**

 **This is for my Dutch Delight: my late night writing supporter and dear friend. ;)**

Chapter 4

JJ nudged Emily and nodded towards Hotch, Beth and Dave standing together. They both could immediately see the love and pride in their eyes. "Congratulations Grandma," JJ brightly smiled at Hannah.

Hannah looked at the baby in her arms and then JJ. "I remember holding him at this age," she smiled, nodding at Zach. "And now he's getting married to a precious lady." Micah stirred a bit more. "That makes growing old gold," she cooed at Micah and then smiled at JJ and Emily. Micah stretched a bit and then settled back into his deep, lovingly held slumber.

"That's beautiful Hannah," Emily smiled.

Hannah beamed back. "It's wonderful to see you again Emily." She looked at her. "You want to hold Micah?"

"Not right now grandma," Emily smiled, with a wink. "You keep holding onto him, remembering that past," she said, rubbing Hannah's shoulder.

The three looked up to see Penelope nearly running across the patio to get to the happy couple. They all shared a laugh. Zach whistled at her, but not nearly as loudly as he could so he wouldn't wake Micah. "Halt your breaks Mama." Garcia froze.

Zach looked at Derek. "Did I get it right?"

"Perfection Cob," Morgan smiled. "Right down to the intonation," he winked at Savannah, one arm around her waist, the other holding Fran to his shoulder. Everyone laughed.

Garcia eyed Zach. Zach stared back at her. "Rumor has it, from a very reliable source that I completely trust and love more, you wanted to vet out Caleigh a couple of years ago." Garcia blushed deeply.

"And you were a little standoffish to me at first," Caleigh added, playing along with Zach.

"I, I…." Garcia started to stammer.

Caleigh and Zach laughed. "Get your butt over here Mama and give us a hug," Zach smiled. Garcia closed the gap in a second as the rest laughed more. Kevin joined her.

Will nudged Mike in the ribs. "Hey DCFD; help Metro PD out," he drawled, nodding at the team's beverage coolers.

"Ya think there's a toast coming," Mike asked with a laugh. He rubbed Will's shoulder with a smile.

"All I know there's gonna be some drinking goin' on soon. And rightly so," Will smiled at him.

"Caleb is driving me home tonight," Mike responded with a wink.

While Zach and Caleigh accepted hugs from Derek, Savannah and Fran, Will, Mike and Sean got everyone a beverage.

Emily finally got her turn. Zach pulled her into a huge bear hug, lifting her off the ground. "Hey you, don't damage the merchandise," she laughed.

Putting her down on her feet, he smiled at her. "Damn I miss that snark of yours."

"Well then I better know that wedding date so I can be here," she smiled at Caleigh, putting her arm around her. "Clyde be damned; I won't miss that," she said, giving Caleigh a hug.

Zach softly whistled again. "Mark your calendars everyone. Saturday, November twelfth next year." They all smiled.

Henry tugged Emily's shirt. "My turn," he smiled at her. Emily smiled at him, rubbing his shoulder as he moved to the couple.

Zach and Caleigh knelt down to accept Henry's hug. Will and JJ happily smiled at Henry hugging them both. "Hey Hank," Zach said, looking at him, pulling him close. "We need you to do us a huge favor," he smiled.

"What Z-man," Henry seriously asked. Jack smiled at Beth and his dad with Henry using Jack's nickname for Zach.

"We need a ring bearer for our wedding," Caleigh smiled.

Henry looked at his parents joining them, noticing their huge smiles. "You mean like I was at momma and daddy's wedding?"

"That's it," Zach smiled. "We want you to be part of our wedding."

"I can do that Zach," Henry seriously smiled. Everyone loveably laughed at his response, as JJ hugged Caleigh.

"Thank you and congratulations," JJ said in her ear.

"Thank you," Caleigh whispered back. JJ pulled away a bit and looked at her. "Zach told me," she smiled. JJ just shook her head with a smile, as Zach took her hand. He pulled her into a deep hug. The rest just watched smiling, knowing the little extra special bond that Zach had with JJ. The team smiled a bit more.

Zach and JJ said no words to each other. They didn't have to. Zach kissed JJ's cheek after he let her go, and shook Will's hand. Will pulled Zach into a hug as well. "Damn, why are you Hotchner boys all so big," he drawled, letting Zach go. That drew laughter from everyone.

"Welcome to my world Will," Beth smiled. Sandy hugged the happy couple as well.

Dave looked at Sean and Mike. "You got them all set?" They both nodded with smiles, holding up their beers. "A toast….." was all Dave got out to the group.

"Dave," Hotch said, looking at him. "I love you like a brother. You are my mentor; and in the field, you are my partner that has my back. More importantly, you have been me and my sons' solid support. You have my deepest respect," he said looking at him. "However, I doubt I'll ever get this opportunity again," he deeply eyed Dave. "And I get to quote you which is a bonus," he said. The patio area completely hushed. "Shuddup," mimicking Dave's accent. "This is my toast. You'll get yours fourteen months from now." Sean and Mike winked at each other as the team snickered.

Aaron looked at Zach and Caleigh. "I've been the parent," he said, "like Rachel and Tom," he smiled at them, "that has had to sit on the sidelines watching this relationship play out." He paused, gathering his thoughts. "I'll be honest enough to admit, I worried at first." Zach smiled, remembering that first conversation with his dad about Caleigh. He pulled Caleigh closer to him, looking at her. "My oldest son basically told me he had his head on straight walking into that relationship." Aaron paused again. "And if there's anything I've learned about my son, it's to trust his gut." The group all smiled. "Like me, he found a special lady on his first dive into the dating pool."

Aaron looked at his team. "You've been through our family's lowest point." He looked again. "And a couple months ago," he smiled, "one of our highest." Derek, Reid and Garcia nodded, remembering Zach's draft day. Will pulled JJ closer to him. "So on this day, I get to look at all of you, the second family that has supported Zach, Jack and I to say congratulations to you my son," Aaron said now looking at Zach. "You make me and your mother proud every day." Zach smiled at his dad, shaking his head a bit. Aaron smiled more, looking at Caleigh. "And today, we finally get a daughter, a much welcomed daughter we deeply respect, and more importantly love in our lives. Caleigh, you honored that today; another reason why I join my son in loving you more." Caleigh brushed away a tear. She wasn't the only one.

Aaron gently pulled Beth to him, putting his arm around her waist. He smiled at her. "And while I would never speak for the newest member of our family," he smiled at her, then looking back at the couple, "I'm pretty sure Beth will enjoy having another female in the Hotchner family." Beth nodded at Zach and Caleigh with a deep smile, rubbing Aaron's chest. Jack nestled in Dave's arms smiled at him. Dave rubbed his chest, smiling back.

Aaron raised his beer bottle. "To my son and daughter to be," he finished, pulling Beth closer. "Congratulations you two; we love you both."

"Here, here," John said smiling at Hannah. Everyone raised their drink to the happy couple. Zach gave his dad a deep hug, sharing a moment with him. He pulled Beth into his arms as Caleigh rubbed another tear away, hugging Aaron.

"I love you my daughter," Aaron whispered. Caleigh hugged him tighter.

The moment settled and Henry spoke up. "Can we get into our swimsuits now?"

"Henry," JJ scolded.

Zach laughed, letting go of Beth. "Hank," he said, turning serious. Henry intently looked at him. "I will only tell you this once never going against your mom again." JJ smiled. "But Hank, you've got this one right."

"Yes," Jack said.

Caleb eyed the two boys. "Last one in," he smiled, racing towards Dave's patio door. The two boys ran after him.

While everyone enjoyed the afternoon, Hotch handed Zach a beer and nodded towards Dave's study. They quietly slipped away from the festivities.

Zach smiled at him. "I know what you're going to ask dad. Uncle Dave paid for the ring; in a way," he said, giving his father his crooked smile that Haley loved.

"You picked out a beautiful ring Zach," Aaron said.

"That I did on my own," he smiled. "But the money came from Dave." Aaron arched an eyebrow. "Dad, remember the trust fund he set up for all of us kids? Me, Jack and Henry," Zach asked. Aaron nodded with a smile of his own. "I'm sure Micah has one already started as well," Zach smiled. "I turned down the athletic scholarship to Mason so Pete would get it, knowing that between what you and mom saved, plus Uncle Dave's trust fund, my college education would be paid for without me taking out any student loans or needing to get a part time job."

"You had a full time job at home with Jack," Aaron said.

"Which I loved doing dad," Zach smiled. "But to quote Uncle Dave, don't interrupt me."

Aaron eyed him deeper. "My sophomore year, I got those academic scholarships. I didn't need the money you and mom had put away far less Uncle Dave's. When I turned twenty-one, Uncle Dave pulled me aside and said my trust was legally mine."

"What did you tell him," Aaron asked.

"I told Uncle Dave I would prefer him and his financial advisors to keep it growing for a down payment on a house for Caleigh and me when our future starts to play out." Aaron nodded his approval with a smile. "But I also asked Uncle Dave if I could take out some money from my trust to buy Caleigh's ring," he smiled. Aaron looked at him. "Guess what he said."

"Take what you need," Aaron smiled. Zach nodded. He looked at Zach. "I'm so proud of you son; you've got your eye on the future and still responsible enough with money." He looked Zach in the eye. "You're going to make a wonderful husband for Caleigh," he smiled.

"Thanks dad," Zach said. "I have a wonderful example to follow." They shared a hug. Getting ready to head back out to the party, Zach grabbed his dad's elbow. "Just don't give Uncle Dave hell about knowing my plans."

Aaron smiled, rubbing Zach shoulder. "He told me several months ago he would never betray your trust. I respect that Zach."

"Thanks dad," Zach smiled.

###


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Emily smiled at Rachel, nodding at Caleb running off with the younger boys. "He's so good with them."

"He's not the youngest around this family," Rachel smiled back.

Zach drained his second beer his dad gave him, walking back out onto the patio with him. Dave looked at him. "Uncle Dave, I need something to eat or I won't be able to cook later. For some reason my stomach has been giving me absolute fits this morning," he smiled.

Sean giving Caleigh a hug, smiled at him. "There's munchies on the lunch counter."

"Yes," Spencer said, walking past them.

"Lead the way Doc," Zach smiled. They walked into the kitchen together.

Caleigh looked at Sean. "He was totally calm all morning," she said, shaking her head.

Sean kissed her forehead. "He's a Hotchner," he smiled. "What you see on the outside doesn't give away the inside."

"True that," Dave said.

Reid looked at the spread on the lunch counter. "Congratulations Zach," he smiled. Zach knew better than to expect a handshake. "I'm really happy for the two of you."

"Thanks Doc," Zach smiled, rubbing his shoulder. "Sorry you didn't get this with Maeve," he sincerely added.

Reid smiled. "I appreciate that Zach. But like your dad, I've learned to let go and move on."

Zach lightly rubbed his shoulder with a smile. "Good for you." He looked at Reid. "It's still a bummer."

Reid looked at Zach, understanding his meaning. "Totally." Zach lightly laughed at his verbiage. He eyed Zach, looking at the appetizer spread.

Zach laughed. "Doc, my motto is go big or go home. And I'm starving; one more beer and I'll be blitzed." They shared a laughed, foraging the appetizer selection that now included a meat and cheese tray along with a huge vegetable platter.

They walked back outside with their loaded plates to Penelope shaking her finger at Hotch and Beth. "That is not fair; you two running off and getting married. None of us got to celebrate your legal happiness. You've got some 'plaining to do to all of us."

"That's not all they screwed up," Zach mumbled to Dave, sticking in other cracker loaded with Beth's crab dip. Caleigh, talking with Savannah and Sandy heard the comment.

"Time out," Caleigh said, looking at Zach. "My head is just starting to clear. What do you mean you had my ring for four months?" Everyone stopped talking.

Zach shrugged. "I was going to propose to you at the end of the CWS, but with all the hoopla and celebration, it didn't feel right. Then I had it all set up with Becca and her family for a Sunday in July. But a couple dummies decided to go to the Bahamas and that took care of that," he smiled at his dad and Beth. Everyone laughed with Garcia shaking a finger at them. "After that, it was the Pirates in the state playoffs and trying to make a weekend work with Becca's family," he confessed.

"Who's Becca," Fran asked. Caleigh and Zach re-told the story about the little girl they met, how he proposed to Caleigh and showed everyone the picture of the three of them together.

"That is most awesome fantastic," Penelope smiled.

Zach, Sean, Derek, Mike, and Caleb took turns getting the ice cream churned to perfection as Will watched Henry and Jack in the pool. As the afternoon continued, everyone mingled around, talking with different people. Caleb and Mike returning to the pool were rough-housing with the boys. Kate, Chris, Meg and the newest Callahan, Tyler joined the festivities and soon Alex and James Blake appeared as well. Tom and Rachel were talking with Aaron and Beth when Zach joined them, opening a beer. "You finally get filled up," Beth asked.

"For now," he smiled.

Aaron smiled at Beth. "Think of the money we'll be saving fourteen months from now."

Zach just shook his head at his dad when his cellphone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the text. _Congratulations! We're thrilled! Love Sela and Merrill_. He looked at his dad. "Really?"

Aaron smiled. "I had to let them know."

Zach smiled. "That's fine dad," Zach said, texting a quick thank you back to them. "But don't tell anyone else. Caleigh and I will put it on our Facebook pages tomorrow. We just want a night with family to relax and let it all settle in."

Rachel looked at him. "Do Lisa and Pete know?"

Zach smiled. "Yeah, we called them."

"You're welcome Zach," he heard across the pool. He looked up to see Merrill and Sela walking in. Merrill smiled. "I was at the National Sheriff's Association meeting in Hilton Head this past week," he said. "We," he smiled at Sela, "made a vacation out of it. And the featured speaker of the conference was someone who invited to his big Labor Day picnic on our drive back home and we wanted to meet the new Mrs. Hotchner," he smiled, shaking Dave's hand. Merrill shook his finger at Dave. "You didn't tell me the whole story."

"I protect my wingman Merrill and keep his secrets," Dave smiled, giving Sela a hug.

"Oh wonderful," Garcia said. "More family!"

Merrill looked at Dave. "I presume that's Garcia," he smiled.

"The one and only," Dave smiled back.

They joined the group with the Dobson's recognizing all of the team that helped with the case in Lower Canaan. Morgan introduced Savannah and Fran to them. JJ did the same with Will, her mom, Henry and Micah. Sela smiled. "You were pregnant with Henry back then." JJ nodded with a smile. Garcia beamed as Hotch introduced her and Kevin to the Dobson's and the additional former team members and their families.

Sela and Merrill, having already met the Brooks' and Caleigh's family at Thanksgiving, shared greetings with them. They quickly fell in love with Beth as Aaron introduced her.

Brian Anderson and Gina LaSalle joined the group. Caleigh looked at Anderson. "The co-conspirator," she said with a finger point.

Anderson looked at her completely clueless. Zach laughed as Dave explained Anderson's "part" in the plan. The group all roared.

"What's going on," Father Jimmy asked, walking in.

"Zach and Caleigh are engaged Father Jimmy," Jack and Henry said together.

Jimmy stopped in his tracks, reverently crossed himself and looked to the heavens. "And people tell me there is no God," he deadpanned.

The laughter and love rippled through Dave's backyard well past sunset.

-00CM00—

Sean walked into the kitchen the next morning to see Aaron, Beth, Merrill and Sela enjoying a cup of coffee. They were all still dressed down. Sean snuck a peek at the oven. The two pans of egg bake him and the ladies hastily put together late last night were baking away to his satisfaction.

While he helped himself to a cup of coffee, Merrill pointed to the large box of assorted muffins from Panera Bread. "Aaron and I made a quick run this morning," he smiled. "Sorry for taking your bed."

Sean shook his head. "No worries you two," he smiled at the Dobson's. "We've did this before." He looked at the four of them. "And Zach's futon is comfortable," he smiled.

Aaron looked at him. "How were they?"

"Honestly Aaron, I didn't hear a peep out of them," Sean smiled. "And while they were in the same happy state as you two," Sean said, waving a finger at Aaron and Merrill, "when I was driving them home, I think the high wore off and reality hit them a bit. They were pretty quiet."

Sela looked at Merrill, sitting back down. "You caught up in hurry last night," she needled.

"David Rossi is a dangerous bartender," Merrill said.

Beth rolled her eyes looking at Sela. "I had to make someone roll on his side; twice." Sean laughed.

Sela wickedly smiled at Beth. "I need to teach you my finely targeted elbow shot to the ribs," she said looking at Merrill. "It only takes me one time."

Sean laughed, sitting down at the table. "I did get up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom. I'm pretty sure Zach got that as well."

"Tell me about it," Zach said, walking into the kitchen in his usual morning attire, unshaved rubbing his ribs.

Beth looked at Aaron. "At least he's wearing a t-shirt," she smiled.

"And shorts so we don't see his boxers," Aaron smiled back.

"You deserved it Zach," Sean said. "You were raising the roof when I first got to the bathroom. With your door closed."

Zach rubbed his right rib cage again, pulling out the large container of apple juice. "Oh good," he said to Merrill, taking a large swig from the bottle. Sela looked at Beth, who just shook her head with a smile. "We can compare bruises later."

Sela raised the box of muffins to Zach. He pulled out a blueberry muffin. "Just what the doctor ordered," he smiled. "Thank you," he said, rubbing her shoulder. He took a bite, grabbed a paper towel, and set the muffin down on it, pulling a glass out of the cupboard. He listened for a second and then pulled out a coffee mug, pouring a cup.

Aaron's cell buzzed on the nook table. He looked at the text message and laughed. "Dave says Emily has finally appeared and she's not happy. But they'll be here in time for brunch."

Zach poured a large glass of apple juice for himself, taking another big gulp from the bottle before putting it back in the fridge. "I'm glad I don't have her headache," he smiled at the group. He looked at his dad. "Was that the plan all along for Emily to stay at Uncle Dave's?" Zach took another large bite of his muffin.

Beth smiled, shaking her head. "She had a hotel reservation. I got it cancelled for her before she got charged for the night with Kevin's help."

Zach snickered. "Oh God, poor Kevin today," he laughed more.

Merrill looked at Aaron. "Your BAU ladies can party with the best," he laughed a bit.

Aaron smiled. "Trust me Merrill; I dreaded ladies night out with them on a work night." He slightly laughed, shaking his head. "They were not good the next day."

Beth laughed more. "I remember when I first met the boys and the team after you finished your triathlon," she smiled.

Zach laughed. "They were a sad bunch that morning," he smiled. He pulled the half and half container out of the frig and poured some into the coffee cup.

Sela looked at him. "Since when do you drink coffee?"

Zach shook his head with a smile. "I don't."

Caleigh walked into the kitchen. Zach pointed at the coffee mug. "Another reason why I love you," Caleigh smiled, giving him a kiss. Zach powered down another bite of his muffin and then gave the rest to Caleigh. She put the bite in her mouth, followed by a sip of her coffee. The five at the nook table smiled.

Sean sadly shook his head. "It's about time you slipped her that ring on Zach." Zach looked at him. "If you know how she likes her coffee and share your muffin, you've got it bad," he laughed.

"I knew the coffee part long ago Uncle Sean," Zach smiled, reaching into the box, pulling out a lemon poppy seed muffin. "Sharing my muffin is another thing," he winked. They all laughed.

Zach looked at the coffee pot. "Since I don't drink the stuff, I don't know how to make it. But I think the rest of the crew might want some more."

Beth started to get up. Caleigh waved her off. "I've got it," she smiled, grabbing a new filter from the drawer. Zach pulled the garbage can out from under the sink for her to put the old filter holding the coffee grounds in. Caleigh got the fresh pot going.

"Are you going to be around for dinner," Zach asked the Dobson's.

Merrill smiled. "If our room at the Hotel Hotchner is still available," he smiled with a wink.

"I'm good," Sean smile at the Dobson's "I don't know about the good-byes with Jack." Sela pointed at him.

Zach looked at Beth. "I noticed you got the dinner planning already started," he smiled nodding at the sink. The pork chops were already thawing.

"You grill the chops, I've got the rest," she smiled.

"Sounds like a plan," he smiled.

Sela looked at Beth and Aaron. "Jack is still sleeping?"

"He finally understands the concept of sleeping in," Caleigh said.

"Where's Father Jimmy when we need him," Zach smiled, pouring himself some more apple juice.

"That ends tomorrow morning," Aaron said.

"Thanks dad for once again being the killjoy," Zach said, shaking his head while scratching his morning stubble.

Caleigh shook her head. "I'm not ready for the books."

"Neither am I babe," Zach said, kissing her. "But it's one more year." He heard the garage door go up. He cracked his knuckles. "I'm gonna have some fun," he devilishly smiled.

"Zach," Aaron said, "go easy. She just got back home."

"I've got it dad," Zach smiled. Caleigh reached into the cupboard for a coffee mug as the coffee brewer finished. He smiled as Emily came up the steps in front of Dave. "Morning Princess," he wickedly smiled.

"Shuddup," Emily bit out. "This is partly your fault."

"My fault," Zach asked.

"Yeah," she said, looking at him. "You just had to go and get engaged the day I get back with my furlough from Interpol."

"Damn Em, I'm sorry," Zach smiled as Caleigh handed her a cup of coffee. "Uncle Dave didn't give me the memo that I was supposed to confer with you and your schedule before I popped the question." Emily smiled at Caleigh, accepting the cup of coffee.

"Don't you put this on me Zach," Dave said, shaking a finger at him.

"Good morning Uncle Dave," Zach reverently intoned with a smile.

"What's good about it," he growled. Caleigh handed him a mug of coffee as well. "Thank you sweetheart," he smiled, kissing her cheek.

Sean pulled out the last chair around the nook table for Emily. She smiled her thanks sitting down.

Jack blew into the kitchen. "Mornin' everyone!"

Emily put her elbows on the table and her head into her hands. "Please tell me it's not munchkin sunshine."

"Yes it is Princess," Sean smiled. Emily lifted her head out of her hands and glared at him. Sean nodded at her coffee mug. "I'd start drinking that now," he smiled.

Merrill looked at Aaron. "I understand what you meant earlier," he smiled.

The rest just laughed as Jack moved from Aaron and Beth to hug Zach, Caleigh and Dave. The rest knew they were next.

#####

 **A/N: I hope for all you Zach fans out there I did this right by you. Thank you for all of the alerts, reviews or just reading.**

 ***Knightly bow***


End file.
